brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO DC VS Marvel Battle for the Multiverse (Fan Game)
WARNING! This product is made by User:Specsboy1999. DO NOT under any circumstances, edit this page. Premise The game take place following the events of LMSH and LB3:BG, where the two universes have been combined and characters from both franchises join together to stop criminals. This game uses assets from the previous LEGO super heroes games. Characters A.I.M. Agent A-Bomb Abomination Absorbing Man Ace (Batman Beyond) Ace the Bat-Hound Adam West Agent Bobbi Morse Agent Carter Agent Carter (Retired) Agent Coulson Agent Coulson (Destroyer Gun) Agent Daisy Johnson Agent Jemma Simmons Agent Koenig Agent Leo Fitz Agent Melinda May Agent Sitwell Agent Williams Aldrich Killian Alfred Alfred (1966) Amadeus Cho Amanda Waller Ambush Bug America Chavez Ant-Man (Classic) Ant-Man (Hank Pym) Ant-Man (Scott Lang) Aquaman Aragorn Archangel Ares Arkillo Arkon Arnim Zola Arnim Zola (Classic) Asylum Inmate Asylum Patient Atlas Atrocitus Aunt May Azrael Azrael-Batman Bane Bane (The Dark Knight Rises) Bane (Venom-Powered) Baron Mordo Baron Mordo Baron Wolfgang von Strucker Baron Zemo Baron Zemo Bat-Cow Batgirl Batgirl (1966) Batman Batman (1966) Batman (Arctic Suit) Batman (Bat suit) Batman (Brave and the Bold) Batman (Classic suit) Batman (Dark Knight Returns) Batman (Dark Knight Trilogy) Batman (Darkest Knight) Batman (Detective Comics 27) Batman (Electricity Suit) Batman (Gotham by Gaslight) Batman (Joker Disguise) Batman (Power suit) Batman (Scuba Suit) Batman (Sensor Suit) Batman (Sinestro Corps) Batman (Sonar Suit) Batman (Space Suit) Batman (Terry McGinnis) Batman (Zebra) Batman (Zur-En-Arrh) Bat-Mite Batroc Batwoman Batzarro Beast Beast (Astonishing) Beast Boy Beast Boy (Gorilla) Beetle Bengal Beta Ray Bill Beth Billy Batson Bizarra Bizarro Black Adam Black Bolt Black Canary Black Cat Black Goliath Black Hand Black Knight Black Knight (Augustine du Lac) Black Knight (Dane Whitman) Black Knight (Nathan Garrett) Black Manta Black Mask Black Panther (Civil War) Black Panther (Classic) Black Widow Black Widow (A:AOU) Black Widow (Classic) Blade Blazing Skull Bleez Blight Blob Blue Beetle Blue Marvel Bonk Booster Gold Brainiac Brainiac Minion Brock Rumlow Bronze Tiger Bruce Banner Bruce Banner (A:AOU) Bruce Wayne Bruce Wayne (Retired) Bucky Barnes Bucky Barnes (Classic) Bullseye Butterball Cal Johnson (Mr. Hyde) Canary (Arrow) Captain America Captain America (A:AoU No Helmet) Captain America (A:AoU) Captain America (Bucky) Captain America (Civil War) Captain America (Civilian) Captain America (Classic) Captain America (Gym) Captain America (No Helmet) Captain America (Sam Wilson) Captain America (Scuba suit) Captain America (Space suit) Captain America (Steve Rogers (Boxing Gloves)) Captain America (WW2) Captain America(Classic) Captain American (Captain Steve Rogers) Captain Boomerang Captain Britain (Classic) Captain Britain (Modern) Captain Cold Captain Marvel Captain Marvel (Classic) Captain Universe Carnage Cassie Lang Cassie Lang Catwoman Catwoman (Dark Knight Rises) Catwoman (1966) Catwoman (Pre-52) Chase Cheetah Cheetah (Robin Disguise) Cheshire Chitauri Tourist Citizen V Clark Kent Clayface Clea Cloud 9 Clown Goon Colossus Commissioner Gordon Composite Superman Condiment King Cotton Mouth Count Nefaria Crimson Dynamo Croc Henchman Crossbones (Civil War) Crossbones (Classic) Crystal Curt Connors Cyborg Cyborg Superman Cyborg (Demolition Suit) Cyborg (Electricity Suit) Cyborg (Giant Suit) Cyborg (Magnet Suit) Cyborg (Sonar Suit) Cyborg (Space Suit) Cyborg (Stealth Suit) Cyclops Cyclops (Astonishing) Cyzarro Damage Control Damian Wayne Daredevil Dark Elf Dark Phoenix Darkseid Darren Cross Deadpool Deadshot Deadshot (The Squad) Deathlocket Deathlok Deathstroke Deathstroke (The Squad) Demolition Man Desaad Destroyer (Minifigure) Detective Chimp Detroit Steel Devil Dinosaur Dex-Starr Diamondback Diana Prince Doctor Doom Doctor Doom (2099) Doctor Fate Doctor Helen Cho Doctor List Doctor Octopus Doctor Octopus (Ultimate) Doctor Strange Doctor Strange (Classic) Doctor Voodoo Doombot Doombot (V-Series) Doomsday Dora Milaje Warrior Dormammu Dormammu Drax Dum Dum Dugan Echo Egghead El Diablo Electro Electro (Ultimate) Elektra Ellen Brandt Emma Frost Enchantress Enchantress Erik Selvig Erik Selvig (Untidy) Etrigan Executioner Executioner Extremis Soldier Falcon Falcon (Civil War) Falcon (Classic) Fandral Faora Felicity Smoak Fin Fang Foom Finesse Firebird Firefly Firestorm Frankenstein Freeze Goon Frost Giant Galactus (MiniFig) Gambit Gamora Gargoyle General Ross General Zod Geoff Johns Ghost Rider Giganta Gorilla Girl Gorilla Girl (Gorilla) Gorilla Grodd Grandmaster Grant Ward Grayson Green Arrow Green Arrow (Arrow) Green Goblin Green Goblin (Demogoblin) Green Goblin (Ultimate) Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Green Lantern (John Stewart) Green Loontern Greenzarro Grim Reaper Groot Gwen Stacy H.E.R.B.I.E. Hank Pym Happy Hogan Harley Keener Harley Quinn Harley Quinn (The Squad) Havok Hawkeye (A:AoU) Hawkeye (Classic) Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) Hawkgirl Hawkman Hazmat Heat Wave Heavy Joker Goon Heimdall Hellcat Hogun Hope van Dyne Howard Stark Howard the Duck Hulk Hulk (A:AOU) Hulk (Gray) Hulk (Lou Ferrigno) Hulk (Minifig) Hulk-Killer Hulkling Human Torch Human Torch (Original) Human Torch (Ultimate) Huntress Huntress (Arrow) Hush HYDRA Agent Hyperion Iceman Indigo Tribe Warrior Indigo-1 Inque Invisible Woman Invisible Woman (Future Foundation) Iron Fist Iron Legion Iron Man (MK 1) Iron Man (MK 5) Iron Man (MK 6) Iron Man (MK 7) Iron Man (MK 16) Iron Man (MK 17 - Heartbreaker) Iron Man (MK 25) Iron Man (MK 33 - Silver Centurion) Iron Man (MK 35 - Heroic Age) Iron Man (MK 37 - Scuba suit) Iron Man (MK 38) Iron Man (MK 39 - Space suit) Iron Man (MK 40) Iron Man (MK 42) Iron Man (MK 43) Iron Man (MK 44 - Hulkbuster) Iron Man (MK 45) Iron Man (MK 46) Iron Man (Superior) Iron Monger Iron Skull Island Goon J. Jonah Jameson Jack of Hearts Jane Foster Jean Grey Jean Grey (First Class) Jennifer Kale Jessica Jones (Jewel) Jiaying Jim Lee John Diggle Joker Henchman Joker Mime Henchman Joker Space Henchman Jolt Jor-El Juggernaut Juggernaut (Kuurth) Justin Hammer Kalibak Kang the Conqueror Katana Kelex Kevin Smith Kid Flash Killer Croc Killer Frost Killer Moth Killmonger Kilowog King Shark Kingpin Kingpin Henchman Klaue Henchman Komodo Korvac Kraven the Hunter Krypto the Superdog Kurse Kurse (Thor 2: The Dark World) Lady Shiva Lara Lor-Van Larfleeze Laufey Laura Barton Leader Leopold Fitz Lex Luthor Lex Luthor (Hawkman Disguise) Lex Luthor (Wonder Woman Disguise) Lex Luthor (Decoy Suit) Lex Luthor (Giant Suit) Lex Luthor (Hazard Suit) Lex Luthor (Shield Suit) Lex Luthor (Space Suit) Lex Luthor (Stealth Suit) Lex Luthor (Techno Suit) LexBot LexCorp Heavy LexCorp Security Liberty Lightspeed Lincoln Campbell Lizard Lobo Lois Lane Loki Loki (No Helmet) Loki (Suit) Lorelei Lou Ferrigno Lucius Fox Luis Luis Reyes Luke Cage M.O.D.O.K. Mach 5 Mad Hatter Madame B. Magneto Magneto (Modern) Magneto Acolyte Magnitron Malcolm Merlyn Malekith Malekith the Accursed (Thor 2: The Dark World) Man-Ape (M'Baku) Man-Bat Manchester Black Mantis Maria Hill Maria Hill (A:AOU) Martian Manhunter Martian Manhunter(True Form) Mary Jane Watson Mastermind Maya Hansen Melter Mera Metallo Meteorite Mighty Destroyer Mime Goon Mindless One Warrior Mini Sentinel Miss Martian Mister Fantastic Mister Fantastic (Future Foundation) Mockingbird Moon Boy Moon Knight Moondragon Moonstone Mr. Freeze (Arkham) Mr. Freeze (Batman Beyond) Mr. Freeze (Classic) Mr. Mxyzptlk Mr. Zsasz Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) Music Meister Mysterio Mystique Mystique (House of M) Nebula Nick Fury Nick Fury (Bazooka) Nick Fury Sr. Night Nurse Nightmare Nightwing Nightwing (Classic) Norman Osborn Nova Odin Orange Construct Warrior Orion Parasite Penguin Minion Pepper Potts Pepper Potts (MK42) Peter Parker Phoenix Plastic Man Plastique Platinum Poison Ivy Poison Ivy Goon Polaris Police Officer Polka-Dot Man Poundcakes Power Girl Power Man Professor X Psylocke Punisher Pyro Quasar Quicksilver Radioactive Man Ragnarok Raina Rainbow Batman Rainbow Raider Ra's Al Ghul (Batman Begins) Ra's Al Ghul (Classic) Ravage Raven Reach Warrior Red Hood Red Hulk Red Lantern Warrior Red Robin Red She-Hulk Red Skull Red Tornado Reptil Rescue Reverse Flash Rhino Rick Jones Riddler Goon Robin Robin (1966) Robin (Acrobat Suit) Robin (Classic Suit) Robin (Dive Suit) Robin (Hazard Suit) Robin (Helmet Suit) Robin (Ice Suit) Robin (Illumination Suit) Robin (Lex Luthor Disguise) Robin (Magnet Suit) Robin (Sphere Suit) Robin (Techno Suit) Rocket Raccoon Ronan the Accuser Ronin Roxxon Guard Roy Harper S.H.I.E.L.D Scientist S.W.A.T. Team Member Sabretooth Saint Walker Sandman Sandman Goon Scarlet Spider Scarlet Witch Scarlet Witch (Civil War) Scott Lang Sentry Shazam! She-Hulk Shield Agent Shocker Shuri Sif Silver Samurai Silver Surfer Sinestro Sinestro Corps Warrior Skaar Slade Wilson Solomon Grundy Songbird Speed Spider-Man Spider-Man (2099) Spider-Man (Future Foundation) Spider-Man (Miles Morales) Spider-Man (Superior) Spider-Man (Symbiote) Spider-Woman Spitfire Squirrel Girl (Classic) Squirrel Girl (Unbeatable) Squirrelbuster Stan Lee Stan Lee (Excelsior Hulk) Stan Lee (Iron) Stan Lee (Stanbuster) Star Sapphire Starfire Stargirl Star-Lord Storm Storm (White Suit) Striker Superboy Superboy (Classic) Supergirl Supergirl (Classic) Superman Superman (Man of Steel) Superman (Solar Suit) Superman (Pre 52) Super-Skrull Swamp Thing Swamp Thing (New 52) Swordsman Symbiote Scientist Symbiote Scientist (Hazmat) Talia Al Ghul Taskmaster Techno Terra Thanos The Atom The Collector The Destroyer(MiniFig) The Fierce Flame The Flash The Gray Ghost The Joker The Joker (1966) The Joker (Batman Beyond) The Joker (Batman Disguise) The Joker (Nurse) The Joker (Tropical) The Joker (Decoy Suit) The Joker (Demolition Suit) The Joker (Electricity Suit) The Joker (Flower Suit) The Joker (Illumination Suit) The Joker (Magnet Suit) The Joker (Sphere Suit) The Mandarin (Classic) The Mandarin (Film) The Other The Penguin The Penguin (1966) The Protector The Question The Riddler The Riddler (1966) The Riddler (Racing) The Scarecrow The Scarecrow (Batman Begins) The Spoiler Thing Thor Thor (A:AOU) Thor (Jane Foster) Thor Girl Thor (Classic) Thunderer Thunderstrike Tic Tigra Tim Drake Toad Tony Stark Tony Stark (A:AOU) Tony Stark (Suit) Tony Stark (Underwear) Tor-An Toyman Trauma Trickster Two-Face Two-Face (Classic) Two-Face (Dark Knight) Two-Face Henchman Ultra-Humanite Ultron (Mark 1) Ultron (Prime) Ultron (Ultimate) Ultron Sentry Ultron Sentry Officer Ulysses Klaw Ulysses Klaw (Classic) Union Jack Valinor Valkyrie Vampire Batman Veil Venom Venom (Ultimate) Vibe Vicki Vale Viper Vision Vixen Volstagg Vulture War Machine War Machine (Civil War) War Machine (Iron Patriot) Warbird Wasp (Hope) Wasp (Janet van Dyne) Wendigo Whiplash Whirlwind White Lantern White Tiger White Wolf Wiccan Winter Soldier Winter Soldier (Civil War) Wizard Wolverine Wolverine (Days of Future Past) Wolverine (X-Force) Wolverine (Cowl) Wonder Girl Wonder Man Wonder Woman Wonder Woman (Cheetah Disguise) Wonder Woman (New 52) X-Ray Yellow Jacket Zamaron Warrior Zatanna Zod Agent Vehicles Ambulance Armored Car Arrow Cycle Avengers 4x4 Avenging Cycle Banana Truck Bane's Mole Machine Bane's Tumbler Bat Bike Bat Dodgem Bat Tumbler Batboat Batcopter Batcycle Batman's Buggy Batman's Watercraft Batman's Whirly-Bat Batmobile Batmobile (1966) Batmobile (1989) Batmobile(Classic) Batpod Bat-Rocket (Batman-Pod) Bat-Rocket (Robin-Pod) Batwing Batwing (Classic) Batwing (DNK) Bicycle Black Widow's Motorcycle Black Zero Dropship Brainiac Skull Ship Brainiac's UFO Bruce Banner's Motorcycle Bruce Wayne's Compact Sports Car Bulldozer Bus Captain America Monster Truck Captain America's Bike Car Car (1940s) Catwoman's Catcycle Catwoman's Motorcycle Chitauri Chariot Classic TV Batmobile Classic TV Mini Batmobile Cloud Rider Clown Goon Boat Cyborg's Sports Car Dark Elf Ship Darkseid Hover Cannon Deadpool Scooter Deadpool's Helicopter Doom Jet Fantasticar Fire Engine Flower Car Garbage Truck Giant Dodgem Go-Kart Golf Cart Green Lantern Jet Gyrocopter Harley Quinn Bike Harley Quinn's Hammer Truck Harley Quinn's Monster Truck Harley Quinn's Motorcycle Hawkeye's Skycycle Hawkeye's Tractor Helicarrier Lifeboat Hell Cycle Hot Rod Hover-Bath Hydra Buggy Hydra Quinjet Hydra Tank Ice Cream Truck Invisible Jet Invisible Ship Javelin Joker Digger Joker Helicopter Joker Steam Roller Jokermobile Joker's Helicopter Joker's Speedboat Killer Croc's Speedboat LexCorp Juggernaut LexCorp Limo LexCorp Micro-VTOL LexCorp Mini-VTOL Limousine Loki's Chariot Lola Magneto-mobile Malekith's Ship Mandarin's Boat Mandarin's Buggy Mandarin's Helicopter Mister Freeze's Iceberg Mooncopter News Helicopter News reporter Van News Van Orange Lantern Spacecraft Penguin's Submarine Pickup Truck Pizza Bike Pizza Van Police Assault Truck Police Boat Police Car Police Car (Germany) Police Helicopter Police Motorcycle Police Truck Pumpkin Car Pumpkin Chopper Punisher's Car Punisher's Truck Quinjet Quinjet (Avengers) Quinjet (Mini) Quinjet (S.H.I.E.L.D.) Quinjet (Space) Raft Helicopter Raft Truck Raid Truck Robin's Helicopter Robin's Redbird Cycle Robin's Submarine Robin's Watercraft Roxxon Van S.H.I.E.L.D Jetfighter S.H.I.E.L.D Minicarrier S.H.I.E.L.D. 4x4 S.H.I.E.L.D. APC S.H.I.E.L.D. Car S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicopter S.H.I.E.L.D. Jetfighter S.H.I.E.L.D. Minicarrier S.H.I.E.L.D. Staff Car S.H.I.E.L.D. Truck Saloon Scarecrow's Biplane School Bus Sedan Service Truck Sky-Cycle Small Car Small Truck Speed Boat Spider Buggy Spider Copter Spider-Cycle Spider-Trike Sports Fishing Boat Squirrel-a-gig Stark-Jet Stark's Motorcycle Stark's Sportscar Street Sweeper Taco Truck Tanker Taxi Thanos Copter The Britmobile The Flash Mobile Tow Truck Two-Face's Car Two-Face's Truck Ultron Ship Union Jack's Car Van VTOL Helicopter Whirly Bat Wolverine's Motorcycle X-Jet Locations Gotham Batcave New York Asgard Washington Zamaron Odym Oa Nok Ysmault Okaara Qward Hall Of Justice Watch Tower Helicarrer Gallery Category:Custom Video Games